


Cuddle Time

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Killua and Gon have cuddle time together on the bed.[FICLET COMPLETE (Happy Birthday, me!)]
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Happy June 1st birthday to me (in Japan right now)~ I wanted to write a quick and dirty KilluGon as a present to myself. Please enjoy these two being as cute as I could possibly make them.

On the bed, Gon sat sideways on Killua’s lap, his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Even though it was only the middle of the afternoon, the couple were enjoying a sweet round of cuddle time. When in private, they really couldn’t keep themselves off of one another. All types of sweet affection, from kisses and nuzzles to hugs and snuggles, were shared between the two equally. That was until Killua couldn’t take much more.

“If you keep kissing me like that,” he murmured in a relaxed tone, “I’m gonna wanna do more.”

Gon blushed and took his lips away from the other boy’s cheek. He liked when Killua was gentle with him. When they played around without getting too heated. Gon felt like a happy puppy just to spend quality cuddle time with the person he loved most. Showing off his big brown eyes, the smaller boy hoped to keep going at this slow pace for a while longer.

“But I wanna kiss you like this more,” he voiced cutely, giving Killua another kiss on the nose. He giggled as he evaded and received a quick lick on the chin in return.

“But if you keep being so adorable, I won’t be able to hold back,” Killua rephrased, wrapping his arms around his beloved’s waist. Even if it was just a period of light fun, he could feel his lower half getting excited with all this intimate touching.

“Try to hold back, okay?” the black-haired boy challenged, shifting his weight a bit as his boyfriend’s lap became noticeably lumpy with a sudden bulge from below. He gave a nuzzle of encouragement as the top of the relationship let out a healthy groan.

“You’re teasing me on purpose,” the Zoldyck grumbled, blushing a bit at how cutely obvious it was. In retaliation, he made Gon turn his head so one of those big ears could receive a nibble. As expected, the smaller boy let out a lewd cry from the action. Face turning a darker shade of pink, he puffed up his squishy cheeks and wiggled his butt in playful disapproval.

“I am not. I just want to enjoy being with you. Kissing sweetly and gently, like we’ve been doing.”

“So, as long as it’s kissing, it’s okay?”

“Yeah! Well, as long as it’s Killua and as long as it’s kissing.”

“Alright then.” With a sly, cattish grin, Killua flopped forwards onto the bed, pinning his naive little puppy underneath him on the blankets. With a slow hand, he reached down to pull up Gon’s black tank top, revealing a smooth chest with perky pink buds. Before the other boy could protest, he lowered his head.

“A-ah, Killua~” Gon whined, feeling his left nipple receive a tender kiss. “Not there!”

“Then how about the other side?” Killua teased, planting his lips on the right nipple. After the kiss, he grazed it softly with his teeth. On the bed, the smaller boy shuddered as he let out a delicious moan. Now he was definitely becoming aroused too. “What, is that not what you meant?”

“Wh-when I said kissing, I meant somewhere on my face,” Gon clarified, though his hands went up to cover his embarrassment. He hadn’t done a thing to stop his boyfriend from lifting his shirt in the first place.

“If you want kisses on your face, how about the top of your head?” the Zoldyck calmly inquired. The older boy gave it a moment of thought.

“I guess that’s fine, though I don’t think I’ll feel it very much,” he answered finally. His spiky hair didn’t have the same sensitivity as the rest of his body.

Killua smirked, reaching a skilled hand inside his lover’s underwear to stimulate the growing erection there. After a few strokes, the tip was quivering shamefully above the waistband. The top of the relationship gazed down at it with hungry blue eyes, licking his lips to suggest that he was planning to do more than just kissing. Even though it didn’t have to be stated, Killua said it anyway. “I’m pretty sure you’ll feel it.”

Thus, the couple spent the rest of their afternoon enjoying each other fully. Their sweet and gentle playing had transformed into perverse and passionate love making. Of course, cuddle time always led to this eventually, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed the best boys being affectionate with each other. I know I did. After watching a ton of cute kitten and puppy friendship videos on The Dodo on YouTube, I wanted to write something sweet and playful for my birthday. Killua and Gon can certainly fulfill that, but they are also horny adolescent boys, so they always want to go further. Fine with me!
> 
> Please Kudos, Comment, and Review this little ficlet as you see fit~


End file.
